Geek to Chic
by SavingHumanity
Summary: Jace is a geek, a loser, the bottom of the food chain. Enter Clarissa Fray, the new girl with the same social status as him. They were best friends until she leaves to go to a boarding school. A year has passed and she's back, and Jace has got it BAD.


**Alright, so... I'm angry.**

**You wanna know why?**

**Because ****The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones**** is being made into a movie, and it's going to be ready by next year. They've already casted Jace and Clary, and to tell you the truth, I'm rather disappointed.**

**Jamie Bower as Jace**

**Lily Collins as Clary**

**They may be casting Simon or Alec next. To me, Jamie Bower looks NOTHING like Jace Lightwood-Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale or whatever part you're up to in the series. Sure, he may have the long golden hair, but... does anyone else get my point?**

**Lily Collins is alright, I guess. I just try to imagine her with red hair. I mean, I know what they look like shouldn't be taken into consideration when they may be both fantastic actors.**

**But I think sometimes the movie ruins the book,**

**And everyone knows the book is better than the movie. I mean look at Harry Potter!**

**By the way, WHO'S WATCHING VOLDEMORT DIE? I am!**

**Anyway, I'm straying from my most important point, ZE STORY. **

**ON WITH IT!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter One – You like her?

Jace Lightwood

_Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..._

The paper balls just kept on coming, one by one, some even hit the side of my glasses, causing them to slide off. I let out an annoyed groan and awkwardly slid them back on again, my fingers clumsily running across the lenses to wipe the dust off.

"Hey, hey Lightwood!" The voice came from somewhere in the classroom, I looked around, startled. Not many people talked to me, I was a little frightened at the fact that someone was at this very moment. I thought it was someone who was nice, possibly aiming to be my friend.

I grinned, _maybe it was someone nice? _I thought, sweeping my eyes across the room, looking for the voice. When I swivelled myself around in my seat, looking behind me, another grin plastered on my face.

It immediately slipped away when a paper ball hit me in the face.

Snickers filled the room, everyone pointing and laughing and even nudging their friends so they would notice. I immediately went red in the face, it was such a typical day, and I knew I was pretty sensitive and maybe even naive. But this has been going on since elementary school... the teasing, I mean.

Mr. Milton came into the classroom, behind him a small redheaded girl who looked to be about fourteen years old. "Class, this is Clarissa Fray, she's our new student for this semester."

The girl had wild red curls, tied up in a very messy ponytail; there was a heavy dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She smiled nervously, showing blue braces and behind those thick rimmed glasses were very bright green eyes.

I immediately thought she would be a nice girl.

She wore blue jeans that seemed to be splattered with paint, black converse and a plain green jumper.

"It's Clary," She muttered to Mr. Milton before pushing past him and finding an empty seat next to me. I could help but stare at her, the way she tightly gripped the strap of her messenger bag, the way her converse shuffled along the floor, she even stumbled a few times- but not many people noticed.

She slid into the chair awkwardly and set her bag down her knee bumping the table; she bit her lip and coughed. She looked from side to side, and smiled at me, flashing her braces. Her bag fell to the side as she did so, a few books and booklets fell out. She groaned and reached for them, but I got to one first.

I flipped it over, _Naruto? _My mouth gaped, "Naruto?" I asked her, my voice shaking slightly. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Uh," She stuttered, "Y-yeah, it's o-one of my old fav-favorites." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and took out all the stuff she needed for class. I watched her silently and did the same.

A girl reading manga? _Unbelievable._

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

I watched as the guys kicked the soccer ball to each other, laughing along and play fighting. I knew how to play soccer, I wasn't sure if I was good, but I knew that I could play decently. But imagine all the teasing I'd get if I tried out and didn't get it, or even if I did get in would the team intentionally knock me out?

I sighed and ate my sandwich, not caring about all the stares and muttered _'loser'_s I got. I pushed my glasses up with the palm of my hand and sat with my knees bent. I yawned and finished my sandwich, and just sat there, trying to enjoy the rest of lunch.

I heard shuffling, I looked from side to side before peeking around the large tree I'd been sitting at. A mass of red curls blew in the wind, blowing into the face of that Clarissa girl. _Clary, _she'd called herself.

She had a sketchpad resting on her knees, a pencil in her hand and a sandwich resting on top of her messenger bag. I watched in silence and awe as her pencil lightly traced shapes and shaded them in, I realized that she was drawing the field, without even glancing back to check if she got it right.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a fly had flown in and he choked. He sputtered and began coughing his heart out. The girl gasped and spun around, her glasses almost falling off the bridge of her nose. "W-what are you doing?"

After coughing up the fly, I smiled shyly at her, "I-I just saw you sit and I saw you drawing. You're really good, you know?" She smiled.

"You really think so?" She looked down at her drawing then held it out to him, "I think I should've been drawing with pastels, it makes it look-" I took it from her, and looked at it closely. It was truly professional.

"No, keep it how it is." I smiled at her shyly. "It's better than my drawings."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' as I handed it back to her, then she smiled, yet again flashing her braces. She ripped the page free from its bindings and handed it to me, "Here, who knows. It might help you."

I took it and folded it carefully and neatly put it in my back pocket. That's when laughter reached my ears.

_Her _laughter.

I whipped my head around, my eyes resting on Aline Penhallow. Oh, she was beautiful, her smile melted me.

"You like her?" The girl, _Clary, _asked. I blushed, a dopey grin spreading across my face.

"Maybe."

She laughed, "Then ask her out."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "She doesn't even know I exist."

"Tell me all the things you like about her, first." She demanded, my eyes widened behind my glasses, and I faced her, was she serious?

"W-well, first of all; she's gorgeous, s-she's funny, I like her smile, she's happy..." I continued, ticking off multiple perfections about Aline Penhallow on my fingers.

And the whole time, Clary had listened to me, it was the first time anyone had listened to me without thinking I was a complete loser.

"Ask her out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"She doesn't even know I breathe her air." I sighed and rubbed my forehead and scrambled to my feet, slouching as I walked away.

"Wait!" She called, and caught up to me, her sketchbook in one hand, sandwich in the other and her bag slung over her shoulder. "I can help!"

I stopped, "I'm listening."

"It's time for you to change, Mr...?" She left the sentence hanging. I smiled and held out my hand awkwardly, her small hand slid into my huge ones.

"Jace, Jace Lightwood." I answered and blushed.

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, it's time for you to change. And I'm the one to help you do it."

I laughed, "Oh yeah? And how do you supposed you could change _this_?" I muttered, gesturing down to my brown and yellow polo shirt, tucked into my loose faded jeans and runners.

She looked at me and then at my glasses and perfectly combed hair, "Well, Jace."

She smiled, "I hope you're familiar with the mall."

I shrugged, "Yeah, the games store and comic book store are always open-"

She held up a hand. "Enough said." She gripped my elbow tightly, "Come on."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Well, how was it? I'm TERRIBLY sorry if you didn't like it, but hey hope you tell me what you think and keep reading for updates!**

**XOXO**

**xxXHeartlessXxx**


End file.
